


My Hair

by Anonymous



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Finger Sucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, No beta sorry, Oral Fixation, Praise Kink, Smut, i tried did i succeed, lets find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They kissed until their lungs burned for air, and when they pulled apart, Shion let out a breathy laugh. “What are we doing?” he nosed the underside of Syoya’s jaw, pressing another kiss.“I don’t know, but-,” Syoya hummed out another noise as he felt Shion suck on a part of his neck that will surely need to be covered with makeup in the morning, “I don’t want to stop.”
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Tsurubo Shion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	My Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lovin' It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509647) by Anonymous. 



> part two of "lovin' it" by anonymous which i strongly suggest reading first here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509647

“ _ Shion, _ ” Syoya’s head lolled to the side lazily, eyes fluttering in a daze. His skin felt as hot as the pair of lips against them.

He reached up to grab a fistful of Shion’s hair, holding the other impossibly closer and letting out another quiet hum of content. 

There was electricity in the air that was driving them - the alluring pull of a new experience neither had ever thought of daring to try. 

Shion did his best to give all his attention to the porcelain skin of Syoya’s neck, leaving kissing and nibbles at each mole he could find. It was hard to concentrate with the older’s whining and hair-pulling. He lost track of his hands and didn’t find them again until they were on Syoya’s hips, tugging the boy onto his lap. 

Both choked at the feeling of their clothed crotches bumping against one another.

When Syoya tugged on Shion’s hair to tilt his head up, their eyes met. Both had a million questions swimming through, if it was okay to actually do this, if they should -  _ could _ \- turn back, if it was really happening. Their gazes, heavy-lidded and dark, held a conversation that needed nothing more than just that.

But all the questions were answered the moment Shion leaned up to kiss his best friend as hard as he could. 

From there it was a mess of lust Syoya couldn’t help but cup Shion’s face, another small moan leaving him when he didn’t stop himself from sucking on Shion’s tongue. A shiver crossed him when he felt Shion’s warm hands dance beneath his shirt and across his stomach.

Shion swallowed any and all moans, though it did make him feel another twinge of power. 

They kissed until their lungs burned for air, and when they pulled apart, Shion let out a breathy laugh. “What are we doing?” he nosed the underside of Syoya’s jaw, pressing another kiss.

“I don’t know, but-,” Syoya hummed out another noise as he felt Shion suck on a part of his neck that will surely need to be covered with makeup in the morning, “I don’t want to stop.”

They continued to kiss, both of their minds getting foggier and more muddled as time went on. Neither felt confident enough to ask aloud if there were to be anything more, at least, not until Syoya shifted slightly and their hard-ons brushed each other. 

He moved his hands so they rested on Shion’s chest, and he pushed him back a bit. Now that they’d started, Syoya was desperate to keep going. He’d been promised something and he wanted to make sure it would be granted - assuming they were both still up for it. A blush rose to his cheeks when their eyes locked again. “Shion,” a hand fell down over the other’s torso slowly, stopping when it reached the belt. The older’s eyes couldn’t help but flick down, and just as always, he involuntarily licked his swollen lips.

Shion felt his stomach churn at the sight, and if it wasn’t for the unvoiced request still hanging in the air, he would’ve said another snide remark, a witty insult. But then his mind flashed with images of Syoya on his knees and he suddenly could barely breathe.   
  


“You sure? I’ve never-”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Syoya choked out. “I want it, please, let me,” and then it was his turn to leave a trail of kisses up Shion’s jaw, towards his ear. “I need it,” a hot whisper against the shell of the younger’s ear, barely audible, in the whiniest voice Shion had ever heard him use followed, “don’t you wanna fuck my pretty little mouth?”

And Syoya knew that’d be enough. Checkmate.

And it was, because Shion audibly grunted at the thought, sputtering as he tried to answer despite as Syoya breathed against him. “God,” he groaned, barely functioning at this point. Who was really in charge here? 

Syoya hummed against his ear, mouth-watering ever so slightly. He craved to have Shion’s weight filling up his mouth more than he’d like to admit, but surely Shion got the message.

“Be good and get on your knees for me.”

The older felt giddy at the command, moving off of the younger. Their clothes were soon discarded, not without them sharing a few more wet kisses in between each piece of clothing being tossed.

Soon nothing was left but Shion standing against the edge of the bed in only his boxers, Syoya on his knees on the floor in front of him. He also was only wearing his underwear.

He batted his eyes up at his best friend, breath heavy and warm. He leaned forward, eyeing the outline of Shion’s cock. It was already mostly hard, and Syoya couldn’t help but place a gentle kiss on the tip, mouthing it through the fabric.

Shion let out a soft moan at the contact. Even through the fabric, the warmth still reached him.

Saliva soaked the cloth from Syoya’s soft suckling. Just this alone would’ve been enough to fill the empty weight in his mouth, but he wanted to go further. He made sure to flutter his pretty little eyelashes up at Shion, insides warming from pride as he heard more and more whimpers leave his friend. It felt good to know what he was doing was working.

After a few more moments, he reached up to grab the hem, and finally,  _ finally _ , pulled them down to his ankles.

And then Syoya’s mouth began to water at the sight of Shion’s cock. He involuntarily licked his lips again, trying to keep himself from dribbling all over. Shion then grabbed his chin, swiping his thumb across the other’s bottom lip. Even in dim lighting, it shined. “You’re making a mess, you know.”

“So are you,” Syoya hummed, leaning into the palm of Shion’s hands. His eyes flicked to the tip of Shion’s head, glazed with precum. He leaned forward, letting a glob of spit fall onto the tip. Shion trembled at the sight.

Syoya swallowed thickly before reaching up and wrapping his hand around the base. 

The younger’s eyes closed as he felt himself being pumped at a slow pace, and he couldn’t stop the soft grunts from leaving him. 

Once his dick was fully erect, Syoya leaned forward and let his tongue dart out. A few more small kitten licks. He made sure to coat his tongue in a fresh layer of spit each time. 

Shion hissed at each one.

Though, Syoya wasn’t satisfied. Not with the lack of attention he was receiving. “Shion,” he said quietly, shifting on his knees, “Shion open your eyes. Look at me.” 

With a shaky breath, Shion obeyed. His eyes fell until they met Syoya’s. The boy peered up at him for another second before wrapping his lips around the head. He began to suck softly, bobbing his head up and down, his hand still stroking the base. He swirled his tongue around the tip, before diving back down again, hollowing his cheeks to pull back up.

The quiet moans and look on Shion’s face only encouraged him to be more eager. And while this was all fine, Syoya wanted  _ more _ . The craving he had for his mouth to be stuffed was only barely being fulfilled.

After a couple more seconds, he pulled off. Instead, Syoya hung his mouth open slightly, the tip resting on his tongue. He peered up at his best friend, quiet and patient.

Shion was confused for a moment, until- oh.

_ Oh _ .

He could see it in Syoya’s eyes. The silent plea for more. 

So Shion reached up to grab a fistful of silky black hair on the back of Syoya’s head and began to push in. Watching his dick slide into Syoya’s lips made him twitch. It was warm and wet, and feeling the vibrations from the other’s moaning made it feel all the more intense. He made sure not to go too fast, or in too deep - not when it was their first time doing this. Shion had never done anything with anyone, and Syoya had never done anything with a boy. His heart fluttered for a second at the thought that Syoya trusted him enough for both of them to do this with each other. No idea how they’d talk about this later, but Shion didn’t have time to think once he felt himself almost fully enveloped, save for the rest of his length that Syoya was still slowly stroking.

He began to thrust in and out. Feeling the wet slide of Syoya’s tongue on the underside of his cock was exhilarating - he couldn’t help the soft curses from leaving him.

Syoya too was in ecstasy, and he wasn’t even being touched. Just the knowledge of what was going on, Shion fucking his mouth and stuffing him full, was enough to make him whimper every now and then, especially once Shion sped up and held his head a bit tighter. Being used like this made him feel warm inside.  _ He _ was making Shion feel good.

“L-Look at you, so pretty for me,” Shion grunted. “You like it, don’t you? This what you wanted all along?”

Syoya preened at the words, sucking more eagerly as he let his eyes shut. It  _ was _ what he’d wanted. What he’d wanted for a while now, actually, even before today. But Shion didn’t have to know that.

Instead, he moved his free hand up to stroke the inside of Shion’s thighs as an answer. Small little circles to signal  _ yes _ .

Shion took that as a sign to go a bit deeper, knees weak as he felt Syoya’s tongue swirling around as if it were tracing every vein it could find. When Syoya’s hand sped up, he swore he almost faltered.

He continued bucking his hips into Syoya’s mouth, speeding up over time. Syoya didn’t seem to mind, though. In fact, he only got more enthusiastic, letting Shion control his head fully. There were only a few moments where he pulled off to give a few kitten licks before taking it back into his mouth and humming in content. 

They never broke eye contact.

The younger could feel the familiar feeling creeping up already - thighs tensing, stomach tightening, toes curling - and he was desperate to chase it.

Shion let out a broken moan of the other’s name, pulling him off of his cock. He wasn’t sure what they were okay with, not yet at least, and he didn’t want to overstep. Instead, he began to jerk himself off. 

Syoya took this as an opportunity to let his eyes flutter shut, letting his hands fall. “You’re close, aren’t you?” He whispered, pressing a kiss to the inside of Shion’s thigh. He let out a content sigh, letting his forehead rest against the other’s leg, “Just let go”. When Shion cupped his face again, he nuzzled into his palm, capturing his thumb in his mouth to suckle on it softly. Still desperate to have his mouth full.

At the sight of Syoya so content, and at the sound of his words, Shion came undone. He finished in small spurts, a deep “ _ Fuck, Syoya _ ,” escaping him, most of it streaking across the boy’s face. He didn’t seem to mind. Syoya just hummed softly with him, basking in it.

When he finished, chest heaving and mind foggy, he sat back onto the bed against the wall. He reached for a tissue from the box in his bedside table and cleaned Syoya’s face. 

Once that was finished, Shion’s eyes fell to Syoya’s crotch. He could see how hard he was. Syoya noticed him looking and closed his knees shyly, biting his lip, waiting.

Shion could see how his breathing was still quickened, how his pupils were still blown wide. He wanted to return the favor.

“C’mere,” Shion said softly, patting the space on the bed between his legs. 

Syoya gave him a small smile before climbing up, seating himself comfortably. They shared another kiss, moaning against each other quietly. Shion helped Syoya out of his boxers then, and soon Syoya sat with his back pressed up against Shion’s chest, between his legs. He felt small against him.

The younger held a hand out in front of Syoya. “Spit,” he ordered.

Syoya’s cheeks burned red at the request but did as he was told, spitting into the hand. Being ordered around made his insides flip. Without warning Shion wrapped his hand around Syoya’s cock, palming the head. The action made him cry out, hands flying to grip the thighs on either side of him.

“Ah ah ah, keep it down. You’re too loud,” Shion mumbled, his other hand coming up to cover Syoya’s mouth. He then hooked two fingers past the lips, which Syoya greedily took into his mouth. “Such a needy little boy,” he added, pressing a kiss on the side of the other’s head. “Does it feel good baby? When I touch you?”

All Syoya managed in response was a whimper, barely nodding his head. Shion’s hand was big and warm around him, and from being so horny for so long, he was sensitive. Each stroke caused a twitch to rake through him. The dirty talk left his head all muddled and being pressed up so close to Shion’s torso made his whole body feel like it was on fire.

Shion continued to kiss Syoya’s temples, his cheeks, his jaw, all while jerking him off, increasing with speed. Syoya couldn't help but start thrusting his hips up a little, matching the hand movements.

At this point he was hardly able to concentrate on anything, soft little whines leaving him. 

The hand around him sped up, and Shion began to alternate between palming the tip and stroking his full length. Small words of praise of how pretty Syoya looked and how good he was being left him. Syoya could barely focus but each one only caused him to leak more and more.

Suddenly he felt his torso tense up, and he knew he was getting close. “More, more, more,” he weakly babbled around the fingers, letting them slip out past his swollen lips.

“Like this?” Shion pumped just the head, smirking behind the smaller boy.

“Y-yes, oh, yes, faster,  _ please _ ” He begged, “‘m close”.

And when Shion whispered out a “cum for me”, Syoya cried out one last time before spilling into the other’s hand, though his moan was muffled once again by Shion’s free hand being clamped over his mouth.

“Good boy, _ shh _ ,” The younger whispered sweetly, but his hand didn’t stop. He continued to milk it all out, drawing out Syoya’s orgasm. Syoya could only sob into the hand on his mouth, eyes squeezing shut as he tried to wriggle away from Shion’s hand. It was  _ good _ , it was just a lot. 

After what seemed like forever Shion finally stopped, hand covered in cum. Syoya fell limp against his chest, completely worn out and in a daze.

Shion took the time to grab more tissues, careful not to jostle Syoya too much in his arms. He could tell the older was sensitive and on the brink of falling asleep. As Shion cleaned them up, he mumbled soft words of encouragement to call him back from wherever his mind went.

“You okay?” He asked after a while, a small smirk on his face.

Syoya blinked up at him, eyes still a bit hazy, voice low. “Yeah, ‘s good. Really... good.”

“Satisfied your little craving?”

Syoya huffed, hiding his face in Shion’s neck. “Shut up.”

The younger chuckled, but otherwise, it fell silent.

The air was suddenly suffocating to both of them. Unanswered questions lingered in the air and neither were bold enough to start the conversation that they  _ most likely _ should have. If any of this meant something or if it was as meaningless as the forgotten rap lyrics scribbled on the papers on the floor.

Syoya was the first to move, cheeks heating up as he realized how he was just a bit too comfortable cuddled up into Shion’s arms. He stood up, grabbing his clothing as quickly as possible and getting back dressed into them. He could practically feel Shion’s eyes behind him, burning into him. Shion slid himself back into his clothing after a few moments.

They avoided eye contact.

“Um,” Shion started, gathering the papers. They’d done nothing, and now it was maybe best to just give up for the night. Especially after everything that's happened. The silence was deafening and Shion felt like he was suffocating. Syoya probably hated him now. “Maybe I should go. Uh, I’ll um... try and work on these some more.”

Syoya began to gnaw on his hoodie sleeve again, anxious bubbles rising up. 

“Y-You don’t have to…. If you don’t want to.” He mumbled, eyes falling to his lap. “Leave, I mean.”

It was quiet for another few moments and he regretted even saying anything, probably seeming stupidly clingy and desperate. Did Shion even want to talk? Or see him any more? Would it be this awkward forever? Maybe this whole thing ruined their friendship and-

He felt the bed dip in front of him, and suddenly his hand was pulled away from his mouth. His eyes flicked up to see Shion seated in front of him. “I don’t want to.” 

A shy smile formed on Syoya’s face. “Really?”

“Really.” 

Shion took Syoya’s hand into his and interlocked their fingers. “Can you promise me one thing though?” He asked. “Stop nibbling on that damn sweatshirt.”

Syoya felt his heart skip at the action. “And if I don’t?”

It was nice, the sound of their usual banter. A sign that maybe they were alright after all. 

Still, there were things to talk about, but when Shion simply chuckled and tackled Syoya down to the bed, holding him close, Syoya figured the talking could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
